Favorite Things
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: "You can't make me believe that you're thinking about schnitzel with noodles!" [Honeymoon One-shot] Disclaimer: It's not a sex story, Its only rate M because of 'sexual' conversation! But there's nothing going on physically.


So here's a little one-shot! hope you like it!

it is M rated because, well, I make references to... things... XD

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound Of Music nor it's characters :(

* * *

favorite things

It was a beautiful morning in paris,but the couple inside failed to notice. they could only see the first rays of sunlight peering through the big french doors. The couple lay, legs intertwined, covered by a thin sheet of white satin only reaching their lower backs. The man lay on his back with the women resting her head on his chest one arm draped over his stomach. They had been in paris for two weeks and still had two wonderful weeks to look forward to. The man started to draw lazy patterns on her back. The women let out a large sigh as she started to hum a familiar tune. Yes, she was truly happy. It still felt like yesterday when she had said 'I do' And when she became Baroness von Trapp.

"My favorite things?" Georg von Trapp asked when he made out the familiar tune. He could feel her nod against his chest while she continued humming "So then tell me, what are your favorite things?" She giggled, something he came to love about her, a sweet little giggle "Well if you read the lyrics..." His wife suggested Repeating his actions tracing lazy patterns on his chest "Oh come on now _fräulein, _are you really making me believe that your thinking about _schnitzel with noodles!" _he chuckled "Well I am hungry," She sighed "shall we order some breakfast?" She was about to get up to reach for the phone but her husband pulled her back to rest on his chest again "Oh changing the subject won't work with me darling," He laughed "What _really _are your favorite things?"

"Well, the children of course, and th-" She was cut off by her husband starting to speak "no, I mean what are your favorite things... _here..._" His strokes made his way down to her lower back almost reaching her bum his other hand stroking the side of her breast. He made it quite clear that he wasn't referring to the sights in Paris, or the gorgeous suite. She felt her cheeks redden. she cleared her throat as she hesitantly began to speak. "well... I eh... I like what your doing now..." She hesitantly brought out "Oh, talking to you? Yes I must say i'm quite good at that don't you think?" He wanted to hear her say the words of what he was doing "No... I mean... Stroking my back," She couldn't look at him her face only getting redder. She continued "and... eh... I... I..." Her words faltered her "Yes?" He gave her encouragement to go on "I also... I also... like it... when... You... When you... Stroke my... breasts..." "Only stroking?" He asked, she knew he was teasing but she still couldn't keep her words from faltering "I... No I... Like it when you eh... Kiss them..." She looked up at him when she continued "I... I like it when you kiss me... My lips... My... My..." she cleared throat again searching for the words she wanted to say "My Stomach... I like it when you... When... you place light kisses... Tickling me" She still looked at him a look of desire playing across her features "and my thighs... I like it... When you place kisses there... On the inside... And then-"

"move upwards?" He finished for her. She slowly nodded. He smiled up at his wife. This wasn't a subject people usually talked about, well some couples would have discussed it once or twice. He felt a sense of pride, it took a lot of courage for Maria to bring out the words. He could tell she liked the things he was doing as for her received moans and an occasional cry out of his name during their lovemaking. But to hear her say the actual words to his actions made his heart swell up with pride. He let out a little laugh as he pulled her closer "why are you laughing?" She had a slightly worried expression on her face. Did she say something wrong? "your still red, and that just from a little teasing?" Maria, gaining her confidence, replied "well, it was more of a interrogation then a little teasing!" She playfully slapped his chest "But, now it's my turn, what, Captain, are your favorite things… _Here…_" she poked his chest with her index finger "and don't you go tell me that your favorite things are trees and mountains!" Of course she had many more things she liked about him but she was glad that she could stop it for now letting him do the talking. He started to speak "Well, I like it when you whisper sweet words in my ear before kissing it nibbling softly on my earlobe" He looked at her as he continued "I like it when you kiss me, from my lips moving down to my chest…" "I like it when you touch me, my face, my hair, my chest" He took her hand as he spoke "I like it when you touch me… here…" He didn't say the word but Maria knew what he meant when he moved her hand between his legs "Oh…" She felt her cheeks turn crimson again at his… Bold… Statement. "I love it when you kiss me and softly suckle on my lower lip" he smiled "I love everything you do, everything you say, everything your hands do, everything your lips do, I love everything about you" Their eyes locked, both having a look of desire in their eyes "I love your voice, when you sing, when you talk, when you moan…" He truly loved her moans, just because he was the only one to ever hear it, and it was a sign that she enjoyed what he was doing, and that was a great pleasure for him. "I love your face, your body, eyes, lips, hair" Her hair, yes that was something different, he had never really seen short hair on a women, and he couldn't really picture it, and he never thought he'd come to like it, come to love it "and I love your breasts..." he softly stroked them "Oh yes... I really love those..." He stopped stroking as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "I love it all," He smiled when he continued "You," he tapped her nose with his finger "are my favorite thing" Her eyes started watering and if she didn't say something she would start crying from his touching words "so," she cleared her throat as she continued "shall we order breakfast?" she moved over him towards the phone on the nightstand, but Georg stopped her pulling her on top of him "I think," He softly kissed her lips "that I have the perfect breakfast right here" He gave her a loving smile "Oh… I love you!" She exclaimed before kissing him passionately.

And so began another lovely morning in Paris.

Yes, she was his, he was her,

Favorite thing.

* * *

Please review! they are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
